Another Lost Teamate
by blackwolf6604
Summary: Naruto gets sent on a secret ANBU mission, but doesn't come back. Where is he? Is he alive? What happened? More ANBU are sent after him, none have come back. Tsunade sends out his friends, but can they get there before something happens? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Missing

A meeting had been gathered in the Hokage's office. It obviously dealt with the Konoha twelve, since all—except for two—were there. Tsunade was looking absentmindedly at some paper work. She seemed not to notice that there were ten teenagers in her office, or remember that she has called them there. She picked up a mission form. Lines appeared on her forehead as she read it. She slammed it down, finally looking up.

"Do you know why I called you all here?" The Hokage looked at all their faces in turn.

Everyone glanced at each other before landing on Sakura. Her face showed she didn't know either.

"No one?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow. She seemed to be mocking them some way. "This should help. Who are the two people not here?"

The room echoed Sasuke instantly, voices fading as they looked for the second. Shikamaru did a quick count of the teams. _Ino and Choji are here, I walked with them. The quiet Hyuuga girl is here with dog-breath and bug-boy. Little Gai, the destiny kid and Tenten. Sakura's here too…But that troublesome Naruto isn't._

"Naruto," Shikamaru said. The group looked around to confirm it.

"Right," replied Tsunade. "Who knows where he's been the past week?"

Hinata raised her hand, causing Kiba to feel a sharp pain in his chest. He ignored it. _Always Naruto…_

"Hinata?"

"He went on a mission to the Sound Village, Tsunade-sama," she said in her shy voice.

"Correct. The mission details have been kept secret. But here's the form filled out for it." She passed the paper to Sakura. Sakura read it, her face paling. She passed it to Ino, then Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and finally Shino. Shino and Neji were the only ones who didn't react. The rest all had shocked expressions on their faces.

Sakura was the first to speak. "He was sent to retrieve Sasuke? Alone?"

"Yes. I thought if he was alone he would get to Orochimaru's hideout without anyone to slow him down. He's ANBU so I felt he would be alright. It's my fault he isn't back."

"I thought we had given up on Sasuke," said Shikamaru.

"Secretly, I've sent ANBU members after him. He's too powerful to be against Konoha."

"Then why are we here?" asked Neji. "And why have none of us gone after Sasuke? Some of us are ANBU."

"I sent none of you because of your attachment to him. But now it's because of your attachment to Naruto that you're here. I need you to see what's happened to him. Simply reconnaissance. Not all of you will go, though. Just the ANBU members. Because all of you are friends with Naruto, I felt all of you should know. Everyone except for the ANBU may leave."

Slowly most of the ten left the room. Once the door had been closed, they all waited outside, listening.

The ones left in the room were Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Hinata. Hinata had been made ANBU only a week ago.

Tsunade intertwined her fingers with her elbows on her desk. She closed her eyes, then looked over her hands.

"You will leave immediately. Go to the Sound Village and find out where Naruto is. I expect you back in a week. A week and a half at the latest. This mission will not be kept on record. Dismissed." She went back to her paperwork.

The ANBU members put their masks over their faces, looking at each other as they did so. They didn't leave through the door, but the window, and were soon out of sight of the Hokage's office.

* * *

This is supposed to be a KibaxHinata fic. I dunno where it'll go just yet. Somewhere around there...

Please review! I write faster with reviews. Makes you feel good inside, no?

-wolf


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Naruto

The six ANBU had gathered at the gate to break up into teams. Akamaru wasn't with Kiba since it was a reconnaissance mission. The big dog might make them lose their stealth, even if he was a good asset in battle.

Shikamaru stood in front of the other five. "Neji, you and Lee will be on one team." They had been on the same team for five years now, and would work well together.

Neji nodded, and Lee tried to contain his excitement. Being ANBU meant not showing quite as much emotion as before.

"Kiba and Hinata will be together," said Shikamaru, his voice slightly muffled through the mask. Kiba smiled behind his mask; Hinata muttered a quiet 'hai.' "And then me and Sakura. We'll be traveling together, but in case of attack, we'll split. Once we reach the Sound Village, break into the pairs and surround Orochimaru's. Here are the radios we'll be using."

Everyone yelled a quick 'hai!' Shikamaru may still have been their friend, but he was also their captain.

He reached into his vest and pulled out six wireless radios. "Here," he said passing them out. Each black op removed their masks and put the radios on.

"Ready?" asked Shikamaru.

They nodded.

"Let's move."

The six took off at an amazing speed. Being ANBU meant higher levels of training and justus. No one spoke during the trip. ANBU also meant stealth. The only time someone needed to speak was because of attack, or if they absolutely needed to. And everyone was worried for their friend. For someone like Naruto to not come back from a mission was a worst case scenario.

* * *

It took three days, but they were just outside off Orochimaru's. Neji and Lee went to the east side, Kiba and Hinata to the west, then Shikamaru and Sakura to the north. There weren't any windows, so they would have to very carefully make holes just big enough for them to fit through. Each team took out a drilling tool, making a sixteen diameter hole. They straightened out their Ninjato and fell silently through the hole. The second fell, closing the hole with an illusion technique behind them. They heard Shikamaru's voice in their ears.

"You know where the cells are. Head that way. Remember, just reconnaissance. If you do see anyone, get out. If they see you, Neji and Hinata use Byakugan. Sakura will help me. Out."

* * *

Neji and Lee ran through the hallway they had landed in. Judging from what Neji could see, a large number of people were being held in a room below them. But they couldn't just literally drop in. It would take longer, and possibly be more dangerous, but they would have to find a staircase.

* * *

Kiba hear footsteps in front of him. "Hinata. Ahead."

She formed the seals. "It's Lee and Neji. And they're going down. They found the stairs."

Kiba nodded. They kept heading down their hallway, making sure to listen for anyone that might be coming. Assuring themselves it was clear, they went down the steps. Kiba was going fast, and so was Hinata to keep up. Kiba ran into Lee, and Hinata into Kiba. Neji had himself braced and kept them from falling into the group of prisoners. He was looking around at the chakras.

"He's not here," he said so that the others had to strain to hear. "I didn't expect him to be. We should check the labs." He turned to leave and nearly fell over when he saw how close everyone was to him. He narrowed his eyes and they backed off, letting him lead the way.

At the door leading to the labs, Neji used his Byakugan. "His chakra's not in here either. Hinata, help me look for him."

Both Hyuugas used their bloodline limits, stretching them to the farthest.

"I found him," said Hinata. "And…" She strained it a little. "And he's with…two more people. We should be able to meet them if we head in…that direction. There aren't any turns." She pointed to her left.

"Right. Let's go." Neji turned to follow Hinata. Lee and Kiba did the same. Neji turned on his radio. "Shikamaru?" There was no answer. "Shikamaru?" He looked at the others. The slightest bit of worry showed on his face. "He won't answer."

"Hurry then," said Lee.

When they got to Naruto, they tried to dispel the illusion, but nothing changed. And no one knew they were here anyway, so why would someone have put up and illusion in the first place? Hinata looked at Kiba, who looked at Lee, who looked at Neji, who was actually surprised. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

Laughter echoed through the halls. But it was laughter of friends, not enemies. The four ANBU used most of their chakra to just keep themselves to the walls. Naruto was there. But so was Sasuke. And Orochimaru. The two pale faced ones were talking about something, while Naruto laughed at their story.

"We have to leave. Now," Kiba stated, his eyes still on the three. Lee nodded, and Neji was already drilling the hole. He was interrupted by Shikamaru's voice.

"We ran into some trouble. Can't talk much." That was all he said. Neji told them what was said, being as quiet as possible.

The hole was done. They jumped through it, landing on the ground not quite as easily as before. Kiba heard the sound of fighting to his right.

"They're this way," he said. He started to walk, but froze. "I can hear snakes behind me." Now Orochimaru knew about them.

Neji cursed. "Let's find Shikamaru and Sakura, and leave as soon as possible." How did this get so complicated?

* * *

Sorry this not my best, and it's short, but I'm about to sleep, so yah...

Will be better next time!

-wolf


	3. Chapter 3: Snake Battle

_Damn it…_ Neji had backed into Kiba, Lee, and Hinata. Two giant snakes had encircled them, fangs barred. Shikamaru and Sakura were just going to have to wait.

Before the snakes could attack, Neji gave a quick radio message to Shikamaru.

"Anytime you want to come help is fine by me," he said. He knew Shikamaru wouldn't be able to answer if he was still fighting, but he would hear it.

"Fight just enough to get out, right?" asked Kiba. He was eyeing the fangs in his face.

"Change of plans," Neji replied. "Kill them, then help Shikamaru and Sakura. After that, return to Konoha.

"Got it," answered the other three in unison.

The snakes were summoned by chakra, so they had chakra running through their bodies. Hinata used her Byakugan, as did Neji, and they prepared to strike the snakes down with one hit. Unfortunately, doing that would use up the little chakra each had left. It was the only attack that would work. The scales were too thick for Lee to use anything other than Lotus, but that would kill him. Without Akamaru, Kiba couldn't use any jutsus except his man beast transformation.

One snake was spinning around the four of them, making the circle smaller with each turn. The other snake showed his fangs one more time before lunging at Lee. Lee skillfully jumped up and over. Kiba put his Ninjato into the ground to jump past the first snake's fangs. He had brought his short sword with him and swung at a foot long fang. The Ninjato made a clanging noise, but didn't leave any mark. Realizing this, Kiba fell back to the ground and jumped into a nearby tree to analyze quickly. Maybe it would be able to go through the tough hide. He jumped again, coming at a sideways angle to stab the snake in the neck. The sword barely made it in, but the snake noticed and turned his attention to Kiba. Hinata got her chance to give the fatal chakra punch to the snake's heart. She focused her chakra and swung her arm. It made contact and the snake lurched out one last time before falling to the ground, slowly because the bones had tensed from the shock.

Hinata felt the last of her chakra leave her body, and she lost consciousness. Kiba noticed and had to move quickly. The snake would crush her if she wasn't moved. He left the Ninjato in the snake's neck to get to Hinata. He got there just in time to pick her up and take her to relative safety. She groaned quietly when Kiba placed her down as gently as possible.

He looked over to the dead snake. It had landed on the Ninjato and Kiba wouldn't be able to get it back. The only weapons he had left were a few kunais and food pills.

Lee had just finished a back flip over the last snake to distract it long enough for Neji to hit it. He made contact, but hadn't passed out like Hinata had. He had slightly better chakra reserves, but was groggy. Lee helped his teammate walk over to Kiba and Hinata.

"Is she alright?" the concerned cousin asked Kiba.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just tired. Can you walk?"

"Give me a food pill, then I'll be able to."

Kiba reached into his bag and brought out a small round pill. He handed it to Neji who popped it in his mouth. After a few chews, and color was coming back to his face.

"You and Lee go help Shikamaru. I'll take Hinata and wait for you a mile from here. Orochimaru might not have realized his snakes are dead, so we have maybe half and hour before he sends someone else out. Radio in once you see Shikamaru." Neji picked up Hinata and left. Lee called Sakura this time.

"Sakura?" he asked.

No answer.

"Sakura." More urgently this time.

"Yes?" came the breathless reply.

"What's going on?" Lee and Kiba were already heading in her direction.

"Shikamaru got hurt."

The two exchanged a glance. Shikamaru never got hurt, he was always too far ahead.

"How?" Lee asked.

"I…I messed up. He got me out…of trouble…but something happened to him. I…don't know what…I can't get to him." Between so many words Lee could hear Sakura punch an enemy.

Lee clicked the radio and looked at Kiba. "Are we close?"

"Yeah, but Sakura's surrounded by fifteen of Orochimaru's men."

"Let's hurry then."

* * *

Finally been updated. I don't know how long it's been, but it's been a loooong time.

I like this chapter, but let me know what you think! R&R!

-wolf


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Konoha

Kiba and Lee had made it to where Sakura was. Six mean were on the ground, but there were fourteen left. Shikamaru was a few yards away and holding onto his arm. Sakura let a chakra punch hit the closest man. He stood not moving for a second, then fell. Sakura let a breath out and continued. She was almost at her limit. Kiba tossed a food pill to Lee, and took one himself. They nodded. Lee tossed his Ninjato to Kiba, and they took off. Lee was, to put it simply, kicking butt. Kiba in a sense was too. He would slash at his target, and Lee would come in to finish it once the enemy was distracted by his own blood. It was over in minutes.

Sakura fell on the ground into a sitting position. "Thanks," she breathed. "Once Shikamaru was down, I thought I was gone."

After listening to her, Kiba and Lee ran over to Shikamaru.

"Sorry," he said, "my radio's over there." He nodded to show where. "Sakura was about to get her neck snapped, so I ran to help. Troublesome, I know, but I had to. Naruto would never forgive me." Both winced at his name, but Shikamaru wasn't looking. "Instead, he got my arm. Pretty sure it's broken."

"What makes you say that?" asked Lee.

Shikamaru held up his arm. It made a sound of bone on bone, and it fell in a visible 'Z' shape.

"See what you mean…" Kiba helped his friend up.

"Sakura, can you fix it?" Lee asked.

"No," she said walking over to them. "The way it is now-" she saw the dip in it from the wrist back an inch. "-if I tried, it would heal in that position."

"Troublesome arm…" Shikamaru muttered.

Sakura changed the subject. "Where are Hinata and Neji?"

"Hinata passed out from lack of chakra. Neji's waiting nearby," Kiba answered.

"And Naruto?"

Kiba backed off, signaling for Lee to take over this one.

"Um, Sakura…He…"

She jumped to a conclusion. "He's not dead is he?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"No! No, he…uh, how do I put this…Naruto, switched sides…" Lee moved a little just in case Sakura got mad and wanted to lash out with the last of her chakra.

"He…did?"

Shikamaru showed his surprise for a second, then made a face and let out a small 'ow'. Whether that was on purpose, or the pain was too much, it got Sakura's attention.

"We better get out of here soon."

The other three agreed.

Each took off in the direction Lee and Kiba had come from. Neji was waiting, with Hinata propped up on a tree trunk.

"What happened to you?" he asked when he say Shikamaru.

"Saving damsels in distress, what else?" he said with a smirk.

"And Sakura, you're alright?" He glanced at Kiba and Lee who looked away.

She seemed distracted. "Huh? Yah, I'm fine, just tired." She faked a smile. "What about Hinata?"

"She's fine," Neji answered. "All she needs is rest. Let's get going."

"Hai!" they all echoed.

Back in Konoha, Shikamaru was taken to the hospital along with Hinata. The other four had to get checked too. They didn't stay for long; just long enough for Shikamaru to get his left arm put in a sling and wrapped up. Kiba stopped by Hinata's room, but she was asleep still so he joined the rest. They were going to have to give Tsunade their report.


End file.
